until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Christopher, known to his friends as Chris, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by the actor, Noah Fleiss. Appearance Chris, along with Hannah, is one of the two members of the group that wears black rectangular glasses. He has dark blonde hair worn in a faux-hawk style and dons a layered light brown jacket over a green commando-style sweater. Early on, in the game, he will receive a large bruise on the left side of his forehead from one of the encounters with The Psycho. Personality Described as methodical, protective, and humorous, Chris's three highest base traits are charitable, funny, and curious. He's very affable, and has a witty sense of humor which can be off-putting to his friends. He's analytical, not one to believe in the occult and isn't easily scared. Chris is also a lover of gadgets, and can't go long without looking at his phone screen. He dreams of being an app designer. He also loves technology, and can't stand a place without Internet access. Until Dawn Biography Chris is a big lover of gadgets, and seems to spend half of his life looking at his phone. He's never short of an app that can do this, that or the other. He is very affable, even if his nerdiness puts some of the others off, and he comes equipped with a seemingly endless supply of uncle jokes. He's loyal, analytical, and doesn't scare too easily. Chris spends a lot of time with Ashley. They're very close friends, but Chris would like her to be even closer. Involvement 'One Year Ago' It is apparent that Chris did not take part in the prank on Hannah, as he is seen passed out on the kitchen counter across from Josh, seemingly drunk. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Chris returns to the lodge with the other survivors. He is first seen at the cable car station meeting with Sam, and depending on the player's choice, can be happy to see her or be offended at the fact that she is snooping on his phone. He ends up showing her the shooting range he found around the back of the station, and upon Sam's questioning for the reason that it even exists here, he jokingly comments on how Josh's dad thinks he is Grizzly Adams. The player then takes control of Chris in a shooting tutorial, in which he shoots bottles, sandbags and cans. An option to shoot a squirrel later comes up, and if he takes this opportunity, it upsets Sam and damages their relationship status also causing a crow to attack Sam and scratch her forehead. Once they spot the cable cars coming down, they wait inside the station and he has an opportunity to explore. After entering, he explains to Sam on the trip how he became friends with Josh in the third grade and eerily references the Butterfly Effect, the defining mechanic of the game. Once they arrive at the top, Chris and Sam meet up with Jessica and Chris jokingly states that, had been stuck in there for much longer, he would have chewed off his own leg, much to Sam's disgust. He then snags the letter Jessica is holding, and depending on whether or not Sam snooped on him, he can remark on how he is just doing what Sam taught him to. He reveals that Jessica is in a relationship with Mike, the class president, before teasing her to grab it back off him. Before leaving with Sam to head to the lodge, Jessica states that she wants to stay behind to greet anybody else that comes up, and Chris makes one last comment on how she is most likely just waiting for Mike. Chapter 2 At the very beginning of this chapter, we can see Chris joking with his best friend Josh outside the cabin about the size of the mountain and the fact that there is no phone reception. After having a quick greeting with Ashley and Matt, Chris and Josh go to open the front door, and Chris can either make conversation about the new relationship between Matt and Emily, or ask about Josh's well-being after the loss of his twin sisters. They then discover that the front door is frozen shut, so Josh then tasks Chris with finding another way in. Chris stops and has a quick chat with Ashley, and can either make a confident comment or an unsettled one about everyone reuniting after the tragedy. When searching for an access point, Josh makes conversation about Ashley and her relationship with Chris, to which he can either be defensive or submissive to his teasing. Once Josh and Chris find an unlocked window leading into part of the basement, Chris climbs in and quickly falls down. The light-bulb in the workshop suddenly blows out, so Josh throws Chris a lighter and comes up with the idea of unfreezing the lock using a can of deodorant in the bathroom along with the lighter, making a flamethrower. When retrieving the deodorant from the bathroom, he is startled by a wolverine hiding under the sink which eventually hops out of the cabin after he unfreezes the lock, allowing everyone else waiting outside to get in. Later on in the chapter, Josh tasks Chris and Ashley with finding a spirit board as a means of entertainment. When Sam and Josh are turning on the boiler for the hot water, Chris dresses as a monk and chases them out of the basement. After revealing himself, he states that he couldn't resist after discovering all of the film props that were stored down there, before revealing the spirit board. Chapter 3 The chapter starts off with Chris, Josh and Ashley preparing for the seance. He explains how the seance works, and ultimately treats it as a joke, much to Josh and Ashley's dismay. He hands the role of medium over to Ashley, given that she hasn't been in a seance before. They eventually find out that they are communicating with one of Josh's dead sisters, and it leads them to believe that proof of their disappearance is hidden somewhere in the library. The pointer they have then flies off of the board, and Josh goes into a fit of panic, trying not to believe what he just saw. He then believes that Chris and Ashley are playing with him, and storms off in anger. Shortly after comprehending what had just happened, Chris and Ashley decide to go and investigate the library, to which they find a secret room hidden behind one of the bookcases. Chris goes inside to look around after Ashley chickens out, and finds a picture of the twins with a disturbing message scrawled on the back. They agree that they should bring this to Josh's attention, and Chris starts to piece together that there might be a killer hiding in the area. Suddenly, they hear Josh screaming from the kitchen and run to his aid, but this only leads to Ashley being grabbed and knocked out from behind a locked door. Chris slams the door in and dazes himself, leaving him open to an attack from The Psycho, knocking him out too. Chapter 4 Chris wakes up on the kitchen floor with a large bruise on his forehead, and discovers that Ashley and Josh are missing. He searches the lodge for clues as to where they might be, which leads him outside to a large shed where he finds the missing duo tied up to a wall with a saw blade on a track rigged up in front of them. The Psycho starts talking to them, and instructs Chris to pull the lever in the direction of the person he wants to save. Despite how he chooses, it will always turn in Josh's direction, violently bisecting him. He is then allowed inside to untie Ashley, telling her not to look at Josh's corpse. Once back outside, they meet up with Emily and Matt, trying to inform them of what happened in their panicked state. Emily suggests that Ashley and Chris look for Sam back at the lodge while she and Matt look for help. Chapter 6 Chris and Ashley discover in the lodge that Sam is missing, and head down into the basement to search for her. During this, they reflect on Hannah's disappearance after being harassed by ghosts and investigating fake clues set up by The Psycho. This eventually leads to either an unconscious Sam or a dummy dressed in her clothes lying in a seat, and this lets The Psycho steadily sneaks up on Chris and knocks him out with gas. He awakens to find himself and Ashley strapped to chairs, with one of his hands purposefully unrestrained so as to pick up the gun on a table front of him. Saws above them activate and slowly descend on the pair, and The Psycho tells Chris that he must make the decision of either shooting himself or Ashley, stating that whoever lives gets to be free. Depending on his relationship with Ashley, she will either beg him to kill her to save himself, or plead for him to spare her life. He also has the option of not firing the gun at all. Chapter 7 It is discovered that the gun Chris was given only had blanks in it, and did not pose any danger to himself or Ashley. The saw blades stop descending before they reach the pair. As Mike, Sam and The Psycho all show up in a big confrontation, The Psycho reveals his true identity. It is revealed that Josh has played one massive revenge prank on them as payback for their prank on Hannah. After Sam and Mike release Ashley and Chris, Mike knocks Josh out and binds him due to him thinking Josh was also responsible for Jessica's death. Mike and Chris escort Josh outdoors to the shed, despite his protests. Chris can be furious if Josh punched Ashley in her face had she stabbed him with a pair of scissors to protect herself, and returns the favor by punching him in the face on the trip, stating he should never hit a girl. After they bind him to a support pillar, Chris has the option to knock him out or disarm Mike when Josh eventualy provokes him enough to make him point a gun at him. Mike tells Chris to return to the lodge to check on everyone else, while Mike guards Josh for the night. Chapter 8 We see Chris again when either Emily or The Stranger shows up at the cabin. The Stranger informs the group about the Wendigo curse, and Chris starts to get worried after Mike comes back to the lodge and leaves Josh all alone in the shed. Even though Josh put them in danger, he still feels obliged to find him because he is his best friend, so he helps The Stranger locate Josh. Depending on your choices, Ashley may kiss Chris before he leaves or just stare him down coldly before locking the door behind him. When they arrive at the shed, they discover that Josh is missing, and quickly decide to return to the lodge. However, they are ambushed by Wendigos. Regardless of how well or badly the player does here, The Stranger will always be killed. If successful in all shooting QTEs (a failure results in Chris' violent demise), he'll run back to the lodge for shelter. If Ashley and Chris are on good terms, or at least friends, she'll let him in and save him. If not, because you chose to shoot her earlier and she was begging for you not to, she'll back away slowly from the door and Chris will be decapitated. If he survives, he will explain that The Stranger was killed by the Wendigo, and will witness the hysteria that ensues if it is discovered that Emily was bitten. He takes a cautious stance in the debate, stating that he "does not want to see the Wendigos do again." Chapter 9 Chris appears again when the rest of the gang decide to follow Mike through the tunnel into the Sanatorium. He feels as if he can't go on, but Ashley can inquire or reassure him. If he decides to stick behind, Ashley leaves a message for Chris when they go through the manhole into the caves, and there is an opportunity where Chris can follow the voice of Jessica or Ashley in the tunnels (only if she fell for the trap beforehand). - If Ashley died in the trap, he will find her bloody beanie lying on the ground next to the trap door, and break into tears. If he then decides to open the trapdoor, the Wendigo will appear in front of him and closes it before decapitating him in the same manner as the chase in the woods. - If he ignores the trapdoor after finding the beanie, the Wendigo grabs him from the ceiling and decapitates him. - If Ashley did not open the trap door but Chris does, he gets decapitated by having his neck twisted off. - If he ignores the trapdoor when Ashley hasn't died or ignores the voice completely, he will regroup with the remaining survivors. Chapter 10 If he has survived this long, he will make an appearance alongside the other survivors that have also made it in the final cabin escape scene. No matter what the player does in this section, Chris will always make it out of the cabin first before the explosion, unlike Emily or Ashley. Credits If Chris survives, he will appear in the police interviews in the end credits. When questioned on the nature of the Stranger and if any of his friends could have killed him, he steadfastly defends him, stating that the Stranger saved his life. He also notes, regretfully, that he watched him die. If Chris had chosen to hit Josh in the shed, when faced with the decision to disarm Mike or hit Josh, the police will bring it up and question why he did it even though Josh was restrained. Chris tries to defend himself over his decision but seems guilty for his actions. If all the survivors died except him and Josh, he will be asked by police about Josh whereabouts and grudgingly tell them that he has to be in the mines. Possible Deaths * If the player fails the quick-time events, Chris can be decapitated by a Wendigo while joining The Stranger in a search to find Josh. * If the player chooses to shoot Ashley (whether or not she implores him to do it), Ashley will not open the door when Chris is trapped outside and the Wendigo will decapitate him. * If the player sends Chris off to follow the voice in the tunnels and he opens the trap door, he will be decapitated by a Wendigo. * If Ashley opened the trap door and was killed and if Chris goes to investigate, he will find her hat on the ground. He can either open the trap door again or attempt to leave, both will result in him being decapitated by a Wendigo. If Chris chooses to rejoin the group, he will also be decapitated. Relationships Ashley Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Depending on the player's choices you can either have them start a relationship, remain friends, or grow cold to one another. Chris' highest base relationships in the game are with Ashley and Josh. Chris confesses his feeling to her when they are both subjected to the gun trial. If Chris attempts to sacrifice his life to save Ashley by shooting himself, or refuses to shoot the gun at all, she will tell him to "come back safe" and kisses him before he leaves to search for Josh. If Chris dies after this point, Ashley will be fairly distraught for the rest of the night. However, if Chris decides to shoot Ashley to save himself, she will pay him back by locking him out of the lodge while a Wendigo is after him, causing him to be killed. When Mike questions her on this, she will back away and simply say that "it was too late." Hannah Washington Chris is one of the only three survivors, and one of the only four playable characters, to not take part in the prank on Hannah. Despite his lack of involvement, Hannah (as a Wendigo) shows little mercy and swiftly decapitates him if allowed by the player's actions. Jessica Jessica, along with Matt, is tied for Chris' lowest base relationship. He does not respect her enough to give her privacy, as shown when he stole and read her letter intended for Mike. Josh Washington According to the relationship menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. They often joke around and talk about Chris' relationship, or lack thereof, with Ashley. Josh encourages Chris to go for it, playfully teasing him about checking how his "blood is flowing" when he brings Ashley up, and telling him that now is the time to make his move on her. Chris can either agree or disagree, but either way, it's clear the two have a close, friendly relationship, and Josh wants to see him happy and with Ashley. When Mike claims that Josh killed Jessica, Chris has the option to express skepticism that Josh has the capacity to actually hurt her. Their relationship is strong enough to have Chris risk his life to get him from the shed. Chris reasons that even though Josh may have tricked and tortured them, he owes it to him to try and save him because they are best friends. However, if he chose to hit Josh in the shed and he survives the night, he will be unrepentant about his actions, saying that "Josh was trying to fuck with their heads." Matt Matt and Chris do not get along well, though they are not shown interacting much. He and Jessica start off with the lowest relationships with Chris. Sam Sam starts off as Chris' third highest relationship. Chris and Sam are good friends. She can be seen affectionately punching his shoulder and laughing as he dances while doing target practice. As an avid animal lover, Sam's relationship with Chris is negatively affected if Chris shoots a squirrel, possibly one that Sam had just fed, at the shooting range in Chapter 1. Their relationship also degrades if Sam chooses to snoop on his phone. He seems to listen to what she has to say, as he can tell Ashley about Sam's worries that they are being followed by the former staff member of the lodge when listing evidence early on in the game. Chris is very concerned about Sam when he and Ashley aren't able to find her immediately in the lodge. He calls out her name a few times while searching for her, and can convince an uncertain Ashley that they need to continue for Sam's sake, worried that she's been taken by the same person who killed Josh. Michael Munroe Mike and Chris do not have a lot of interaction in the game, and indeed seem like very different people personality-wise. However, when the group comes back together in Chapter 7 and find out the truth about who the masked man is, it's Chris and Mike that take Josh out to the shed and tie him up. Based on who Chris chose to sacrifice during the sawblade trap, Josh will choose to antagonize one of them (regarding their romantic interests, respectively) and Chris has the option to disarm Mike when Mike gets frustrated and points a gun at Josh to stop his antagonizing. If Chris hits him, there's an awkward moment between the two as Mike claims that Chris 'knows him better' than to believe he'd actually hurt Josh, and Chris asks that Mike warn him next time, implying they actually are at least good friends, though we see little of it in the game. Later, they interact again; when the Stranger comes to the lodge, Chris can either open the door for Mike or ask that Mike give him the gun and have Mike open the door. When Mike protests giving up the gun, Chris claims that Mike can "take whatever it is with sheer good looks and muscles", and Mike agrees, handing him the gun. Chris also subtly gives Mike the opinion that he believes Emily needs to leave the lodge if she's bitten by the Wendigo in the mine, yet seems frightened if Mike chooses to shoot Emily. Notes * The scene where Ashley sees Chris's decapitated head coming to rest outside the lodge door bears similarities to Kriemhild's discovery of Siegfried's corpse in the Nibelungenlied. Similar also to the discovery of Tom's (James Cagney) corpse in the 1931 gangster film "The Public Enemy". * Chris is the only character who cannot die in Chapter 10. This means he will be confirmed alive if he makes it till Chapter 10. * Chris's actor, Noah Fleiss, was originally not credited in the ending credits. However, this was corrected in the version 1.02 patch. * If he survives, he will be the first to be interviewed. * Chris' highest traits are funny, curious, and charitable. * Chris' lowest traits are brave, romantic, and honest. * Chris' highest relationship status is with Ashley and Josh. * Chris' lowest relationship status is with Jessica and Matt. * He has a fear of failure. Quotes * "Should have paid more attention in climbing class..." - to Josh after falling clumsily to the ground climbing in a window. * "Why did ya hit her man?! Why'd you have to fucking hit her?!" - When escorting Josh to the shed. * "If these things... Wendigos... are, or, were human... do they still have some aspect of humanity in them?" - while checking the shed with the Stranger. * "Well, if we are, I hope it's a rom-com." - Jokes after Ashley remarks that she feels they are in a movie. * ''"Boom! You just got monked!" - ''Chris after pranking Josh and Sam in the basement. Gallery Josh, Ashley and Chris preparing the ouija board.png|Chris, along with Ashley and Josh, gather around a ouija board for a seance. ChrisandAshleyUpstairs.png|Chris and Ashley decide to explore the library. AshleyandChrisSecretpassage.png|Chris and Ashley in the secret passage. ChrisChoice.png|Chris discovering Ashley and Josh in danger. ChrisLodgeChp3.png|Chris in the lodge. ChrisMenu.png|Chris's Character Menu - Note the white lines signal his stats at the beginning of the game. EmMattAshChrisDiscussion.png|Chris, with Ashley, Emily, and Matt, outside. AshleyChrisdollhouse.png|Chris and Ashley look at the figurines in the dollhouse. ChrisPrank.png|Sam getting angry after being pranked by Chris. Chris x Ashley.jpg|Chris and Ashley kissing. ChrisEnding.png|Chris being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. when yew dont finish yer homewerk.jpg|Chris decapitated by the Wendigo. Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Male Category:Determinant Fate